


Until Dawn

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, I don't even know how to tag this, I stayed up until dawn ironically, It says Lucifer/Michael but it's NOT romantic it's just a kinda key relationship, It's four AM and I'm watching the same guy and his wife play another horror game, Multi, Video Game AU, came across the idea when i was watching a gamer play Until dawn, horror game au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: After losing his two closest brothers in a freak accident while on holiday with his friends the year before, Lucifer Shurley invites his friends and their lovers back to Mount Washington, the scene of the tragedy. All Hell breaks lose, a masked psycho and humanoid monsters run amok. The cruel endings of the youngest Shurley brothers is unearthed, and the teenagers lives will never be the same. What happened to Gabriel and Raphael? Who is the killer behind the mask? Are any of them going to survive until dawn?-So yes, this is just the horror game 'Until Dawn' but with Supernatural characters.





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is human, Charlie is bisexual, Dean is the step bro of Sam and Adam, Michael is significantly older than Lucifer but they're bros, AND THE CHARACTER WHO IS BASED OF EMILY IS NOT A B*TCH!
> 
> Mike= Sam  
> Matt= Dean  
> Chris= Adam  
> Josh= Lucifer  
> Jessica= Jessica  
> Emily= Bi Charlie  
> Sam= Castiel  
> Ashley= Adam's GF who we're gonna call Eve because I don't even know  
> Hanna= Gabriel  
> Beth= Raphael  
> Dr. Hill= Michael

MOUNT WASHINGTON, ONE YEAR BEFORE THE REUNION

Raphael walked down into the basement to find Lucifer and Adam face down on the counter. He sighed and walked over to the window. Just then he could’ve sworn he saw someone out in the snow, but that couldn’t be right, could it?  
“I thought Dad said it only be us out here.” He said mainly to Lucifer.  
He turned around and saw that Lucifer was still unresponsive, and simply gave up on talking to him. Walking to the counter, he saw a not addressed to Gabriel from Sam, only he knew that it had to be a trick.  
“What has our naive brother gotten himself into now?” He wondered aloud.

Everyone knew how Gabriel felt about Sam, he had been crushing on him for God knows how long. They had Sam write a little love letter and they left it where they knew he’d come across it. The note told Gabriel to meet him in his room at 2 AM, and he did just that. Sam lead him on even more to the point where he started unbuttoning his top. It was then that everyone jumped out laughing, having recorded the whole thing. Gabriel was horrified. Castiel walked in behind him suddenly.  
“Gabriel I’m sorry, this got out of hand.” He said  
Poor Gabriel was mortified and ran out the room without another word.  
“You guys are jerks, you know that?.” Castiel spat before he ran out after him.

Raphael was on his way up when he saw Gabriel running into the snow covered woods out the basement window. He ran to Lucifer, shaking him vigorously. “Lucifer! Lucifer!” He cried. Then he noticed the bottles, both Lucifer and Adam were passed out drunk. He swore loudly and ran upstairs. The others were running to the door s he followed.  
“Gabriel!” Castiel was calling repeatedly.  
“What’s going on, where’s my brother going?” Raphael asked angrily.  
Jessica scoffed. “Ugh, it’s fine, he just can’t take a joke.”  
“It was just a prank, Gabe!” Charlie yelled.  
Raphael turned back around. “What did you guys do!?” He demanded.  
Sam looked slightly guilty. “It was just a joke, nothing serious.” He said.  
“You JERKS!” Raphael yelled. He then ran out into the woods calling for his brother.  
“Do you think we should go after him?” Sam asked.  
Castiel turned to him. “Y’know I think you’re the last person he wants to see right now.” He hissed.  
Raphael ran through the woods taking the fast route when possible, jumping over dips in the trail and fallen trees. When he came to a fork in the road, he followed the noise he heard and later the shadow he saw. The deeper he got in the wood the darker and colder it became, so he slid out his phone and turned on the flashlight to better navigate. He pushed back some branches and saw Gabriel squatting in a clearing.  
“Gabriel! Oh my God you must be freezing! Here, take my coat.” He cried, taking off his parka and handing it to him.  
“I’m such an idiot, I’m so dumb!” Gabriel whimpered.  
A crack pierced the night air. Something was in the wood.  
They both began running, tearing through the clearing and to a sheltered bridge quickly, but Gabriel tripped over the woodwork.  
“Gabriel!” Raphael cried as he ran back to help him up.  
Gabriel got up, his phone falling out but he kept on running.  
“Oh Jesus Christ!” Raphael exclaimed as they realized that the trail dropped off into a ravine.  
They grabbed hands and backed up, but Gabriel backed up too far. The brothers fell of the cliff with a yell of shock. Raphael grabbed a root and they both hung on the side desperately. Gabriel began to slip, and a streak of fire shot overhead. A shadow of a man appeared before them and offered his hand to help. Raphael was torn between letting go of the root, or letting go of his brother. In a painful second he dropped Gabriel.  
“I’m so sorry.” He said, as his brother fell.  
He reached upwards to the hand, but the root snapped, and he fell down with him. The tumbled down, and bruised and bloody, they landed next to each other limp.

Lucifer lost two of his brother's that night.


End file.
